The Blue King and Rose Queen
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: My own little IbxGarry story since I loved the game.


**Hey I should being writing the next chapter for my other story, but I have been dieing to write/post this story for a while. ^_^" This takes place after 'Forgotten Portrait', Except I changed the paintings name to The Sleeping Man! Ok? :P Just so you're not confused. I was up at 4 am and didn't go to bed till 12 am. So if there are grammer errors I'm sorry. Enjoy The Blue King and Rose Queen!**

* * *

Ib sat in her room, it was of decent size with cream colored walls and redwood floor. Art tools and murals sat around in a messy yet organized fashion. She loved art since a young age and every chance she could she world get more tools or go to art galleries.

She had actually gone there when she was 11 and have only been back twice since. She was 18 now and in her own small apartment. She sold some of her art and was able to pay her bills by working for her friend Matthew's dad. Matthew's dad was a teacher at a preschool and she was his aid.

She loved being with the little kids, even when they were a pain at times.

Ib finished the sketch she had been working on and wiped the back of her hand on her forehead. Her palms were covered in coal so she wiped them on her apron. She looked over the drawing with a air of accomplishment.

It was a man she had seen in her dream last night. She didn't understand why it had felt important at the time to draw him but she felt kind of happy she did.

His face was smooth and showed no signs of any blemishes. He had a strong chin and up pointed nose. His hair looked wind blown and had four locks that were shaded darker then the others. It covered most of the right side of his face, making only one eye visible. Even after hours of the memory being in the back of her mind, she can still remember the rich blues of his eyes. In the dream he had a deep look of sadness and longing, in the drawing his eyes were gentle and a small smile was on his thin lips. His hand was held out to her, as if asking her to follow him. He was wearing a worn navy blue coat. Faded green muscle shirt and light brown pants with a leather belt could be seen under it, as dress shoes covered his feet.

She felt a tingling in the back of her mind. Liked the man was important-

_Ding-ding Ding-ding_

Ib looked up sharply at the sound of her door bell. _Oh yea. Matthew was suppose to come get me for a reopening for Guertana's gallery, but that isn't till…_

She looked to her clock to see it was already 9:40, the reopening began at 10. She had been daydreaming for a good half hour.

She bolted out of her chair and throwing off her apron and pulling on a big t-shirt. She ran out of her room and to the front door, she undid the latch and swung it open.

"Morning, Ib!" A cheerful dirty blond says. He was as tall as Ib, and had a nice build. He had bright brown eyes with an elfish face. He had on a gray shirt with a thin windbreaker, a darker gray scarf hung around his neck and he wore jeans and tennis shoes.

She smiled and hugged him. "Morning Matthew, sorry I didn't answer the door right away."

Matt smiled. "It's ok, and what have I told you about calling me Matthew? It's Matt, you're like a sister to me."

Ib giggled and moved out of the way so he could walk it. She turned back to her room to get dressed. She slipped on a white button-up blouse. A red knee length skirt came next, and knee high socks joined them. She black flats were next to the door since she didn't like wearing them around the house.

Matt was sitting on her couch, when she walked in he grinned. "Took you long enough, Ib, I was beginning to worry. Also do you wear anything else? I swear that is the only thing I have ever seen you wear."

Ib rolled her eyes. "I just so happen to just like this outfit."

Matt shrugged and moved over to the door, holding it open for her. "Ladies first."

Ib slipped on her shoes and walked out, when Matt joined her she closed the door and locked it.

They left and quickly rushed over to the reopening, but not before getting some macaroons from a little café around the corner.

"I don't get why we have to get these every since time we talk by the place." Matt states as he munches on a green one.

Ib was nibbling on a red one, savoring its taste. A blue one peeked out of her pocket wrapped in a napkin. "I love them. There is just… something special about them."

Matt gave her an odd look but shrugged it off and finished his in one big final bite.

As they walked up to the art gallery the turned to the left and entered Guertana's exhibit. They bought their tickets and moved to stand with the crowd that had formed at the entrance. A fancy looking man stood at the very front of the crowd, facing them.

"Welcome, everyone, to the reopening of Guertana's exhibit of the art gallery. Remember to watch your children and please no flash photography. Guides and pamphlets will be around in case you have questions, thank you and enjoy the gallery." The man says, he steps aside and the people began walking around. Ib and Matt both grabbed pamphlets and looked around.

They walked into the lower area of the exhibit and was greeted with a large painting of a fang toothed fish with a antenna that glowed at the end. It rested on the ground with a rope fence around it. A few children were 'ohhhh' and 'ahhh'-ing at it.

"It looks so real." Matt mutters, shivering slightly. "I never want to meet that thing in person."

Ib smothered a giggle, Matt acted mad folding his arms and pouting childishly.

They decided to make a loop and went down the left hall. There they found a rose statue. A stem with thorns curled around the flower, as a few petals lay on the ground as if they had wilted off. Ib was amazed at how real it looked, as if it was a real rose. She wanted to touch its petals to see if they were as soft as a real ones, but she noticed the 'Please do not touch' sign and decided against it.

They continued walking. They pasted a painting of a sickly looking man titled 'The Coughing Man' and another named 'Selfless Guard'. They pasted pillars with stars on them, paints of splattered paint, glass cups and beaches. Soon they made it back to the fish and choose to look at the painting next to it. It showed what looked like a red skinned faceless lady in a purple dress scolding a blue skinned faceless child who sat in front of a piano.

They left the lower floor and went up stairs to the top exhibit. There was a window to outside so you had an amazing view of city.

Ib was about to continue when one painting caught her eye. Next to a painting of a running woman was a man…

The man she had seen in her dream.

She gasped softly and moved over to it, completely ignoring Matt who had been looking at headless mannequins in different colored dresses.

Even though his eyes were closed gently, as if sleeping, she could just tell they were an alluring rich blue. His face was relaxed, lavender hair with four darker streaks fell in front of his face covering his right eye. He was even wearing the worn navy blue coat and faded green muscle shirt! Blue roses rested around him, making him look even more blissful.

"Hey are you ok?" Matt's voice suddenly broke though her thoughts.

"Huh?" She mutters turning slowly away from the man to him.

"You were zoned out and got a little pale.' Matt says worriedly. 'Are you ok? We can come back another time."

"No, no it's alright. I'm fine." Ib says. She turned back to the painting and read its plate.

_The Sleeping Man_

_It was found among Guertana's works, but it's unknown if it was actually made by him. Guertana rarely made works of a real person so the reason this painting was made is also unknown. It shows a man who appears asleep with blue roses, known for meaning 'wanting or attaining the impossible', spread around him._

Ib wish it had told her more. Was the painting based off a real man? If so why was he/it in her dream?

"Ok then, if you're sure.' Matt says before shaking it off and grinning. "Come on! I really want you to look at the mannequins I saw."

Ib smiled and followed him back over to the headless statues. There were three of them each wearing a different color. One wore blue, another yellow, and the last in red.

"Death to the individual." Ib read aloud.

Ib froze as a sudden flash took over her mind.

_An 11 year old Ib grabbed a key off the ground, a click was heard and a mannequin that stood in front of her moved. She took a step away, but when the mannequin moved again so she ran. _

"Ib? Ib are you ok?" Matt says waving his hand in her face.

Ib blinked away the remaining fuzziness in her head and turned to Matt. "What? I'm sorry I must have zoned again."

Matt still looked worried. "I was asking if you understood the point of the mannequins."

Ib looked at them again, against the deep feeling of wanting to run away, and tried to understand what it meant. "No, I don't think I know."

Before he could question her more she moved away and around the corner.

"Hey wait up!" He cries, chasing after her.

Ib found it odd no one was around this painting, seeing as it was the biggest in the gallery. It took up most of the wall, she could make out a rose, trees, a creepy smiling face, and a lady dressed in red in a frame.

"Woah." Matt says as he looks at the huge painting.

Ib felt that tingling in her head again, something was important about this painting. Just like 'The Sleeping Man', she felt a tug at her heart she couldn't explain.

_Ib._

Ib gasped at the familiar voice in her head, she just couldn't remember from where.

_Ib, where are you?_

"I'm right here!" Ib cries out, the distress from the voice's voice wrapped around her as she looked around for the owner.

"Ib! Ib, who are you talking to?!" Matt says shaking her shoulders.

Ib broke away from him and ran in the direction the voice way coming from. She ran past the statue rose and the headless mannequins, but when she ran past 'The Sleeping Man' she didn't notice that the man him self was gone.

She raced to the lower part of the exhibit and came face to face with the fanged fish painting. Except this time the rope fence and frame were gone. As she walked closer she leaned over to look in.

The fish looked her in the eye before seeming to grin and dive deeper into the painting and disappear.

"Ib! Slow down, wait!" Matt panted as he ran up behind her.

_Ib, come to me._

Matt gasped and looked around wildly. "What was that?!"

Ib just stared into the water. She moved forward and lightly taped the toe of her shoe to the painting. A ripple blurred the painting for a moment as it spread across its surface.

Matt stared at it in awe, before jerking when Ib started leaning forward…

And fall into the painting.

"IB!" Matt shouts, he looks around desperately for something to pull her out. Seeing nothing he takes a step back before plunging in him self.

Ib and Matt fell though the water fast. Bubbles floated up around them and before they knew what had happened there feet hit solid ground.

Or to be more precise a blue stair case.

Ib groaned and fell over.

"Ib!" Matt gasps as he catches her before she hits the floor. "Ib what's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

Ib's head was pounding, like something was trying to come to the front of her mind but something else was blocking it.

She grimaced and they sat there as they waited for it to pass. The walls and floor was shades of blue. As the walked down the stares they noticed two paintings on the walls. They looked almost excitedly alike except the one on the left looked like it had lava surrounding rocks while the other had water surrounding the rocks.

The pounding in Ib's head had dulled to a minor throb. She looked left and right, this place was giving off the familiar feeling as well.

Another flash came before her eyes.

_11 year old Ib walked slowly down the stairs. She looked around curiously before deciding to go right. Going down the hall she came around a blue door and a little table with a single red rose sitting in a vase._

Ib pointed to the right. "We go that way."

Matt looked unsure. "How do you know, Ib?"

Ib paused for a moment before sighing. "Because I think I've been here before."

Matt gave her a shocked look. "When?"

Ib eyebrow knotted. "Back when the Guertana exhibit for opened when I was 11, I…"

She groaned again as the pounding returned slightly,

Matt patted her back comfortingly. "Hey it's ok, we'll figure this out."

They went right like Ib and had said. Just like in the memory there was a blue door and the little table with a vase. This time though there were two roses, one red with 10 petals and a orange one with another 10 petals.

When Ib saw the orange rose her mind did a small flash back.

_A long blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes. She had on a green dress with a white collar with a blue tie and cuffs. Brown boots rested on her feet with white knee high socks. She was smiling happily white holding a yellow rose in her hand._

Ib blinked and realized by Matt's lack of worrying that this flash hadn't been as long as the others.

She grabbed the red one and something like an electric shock went though her. It sent a shiver down her spine and she shuddered slightly. Matt seemed to feel the same thing though his shudder was more obvious.

She placed the rose gently in her skirt pocket, relieved it was small enough to fit, while Matt did the same placing it in his jeans.

She turned the knob of the door and both filed in. On the other side of the room was a painting of a lady, her gray hair long and flowing right over the frame. She looked to be sleeping, her eyes closed lightly and her chest falling evenly.

Matt noticed a key on the ground and picked it up. When he looked up the lady's eyes opened to show bright red cat eyes.

"AHHHH!" Matt screamed as he ran out of the room.

Ib was about to run after him but she noticed that she didn't look threatening. The lady had a warm welcoming smile on her face as she looked Ib in the eye.

_Go to Him._

The lady mouths but no sound comes out. Ib, thinking she means Matt, nodded as smiles back shyly.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She went back to the main room to find Matt patting the wall as if looking for something.

He looked at her in distress. "Ib, the door is gone! How are we going to get back now?!"

Ib frowned. "I don't know. Maybe we should just keep going I'm sure there is another exit."

The walked to the left and found another blue door. Ib went to turn the knob but found it locked. She knotted her brows again before she remember the key.

"Hey Matt give me the key, please." Ib asks.

Matt handed her the key and she slipped it in the lock. She and Matt grinned when they heard the click of the lock and walked though.

Ib noticed some frames on the walls with insects in them. There was: a ladybug, a bee, a blue butterfly and a spider. She looked down and saw an ant on the ground. Matt noticed it too and raised his foot to squish it.

"Don't step on me, please!" A small voice yells.

"Huh?" The two ask.

"I'm too awesome to die! Please don't kill me!" The voice wails.

Ib looked at Matt before kneeling down. "Don't worry we won't."

"You won't?" The voice, which she guessed was coming from the ant, asked.

"Yes, we promise." Ib says gently.

The ant seemed to bounce with joy. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You can use my painting if you want, it's down the hall. Oh I can wait to tell him I saw you!"

"Wait, tell who?" Matt asks.

The ant seems to ignore him or doesn't hear. "He was right about you, Lady! You are sweet; I can't wait to tell him you're finally back!"

Before they could completely understand what he had been ranting about he disappeared into a small creak in the wall.

Ib stood and decided to look at what the ant had been talking about. She walked up the hall to see a painting of an ant and a door. She tried the door but it was locked. She took down the ant painting and walked back to Matt.

"What do you plan to do with the painting?" Matt asks in confusion.

"I'm unsure but I have a feeling we'll need it." Ib explains.

They walked to the right and saw the cycle of a butterflies' life. When they walked into the next room, there was a gaping hole in the middle of the floor. Ib set the painting down and began to walk across. When she stepped on the ant it was squished, a little blood leaking out of it, but safely got to the other side.

Matt crossed but was stopped when Ib put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"Wait here, I think I know what is in the other room and we'll need to move quickly." Ib says as the old flash came to mind. She had peeked into the other room and had caught sight of the headless mannequin before stopping Matt.

Before Matt could protest she had already turned the corner.

Ib's eyes flickered between the key on the ground and the mannequin a foot from it. She moved forward slowly until she was right in front of the key. Taking a deep breath she threw her hand forward and grabbed the key. Not even looking back at the sound of the headless lady following her she ran back to Matt and over the ant painting. Their backs slammed against the wall as the watched the mannequin walk towards them and fall though the painting, ripping it.

Ib panted slightly as Matt looked at the hole in horror.

"They come to life?!" He cries out in disbelief.

"We're not in the real world anymore, Matt.' Ib mutters. 'Come on we need to get out of here, and whatever you do don't lose your rose."

She pulled him to his feet and slipped the key in her pocket next to her rose. They walked in silence back to the green door and went though.

The room was in the shape of a cat's face, its eyes staring at them from the other wall.

Both Ib and Matt felt disturbed at its constant stare. She was about to look in one of the other rooms when a voice rang out.

_Let them pass._

The cat's eyes became slits and the sound of a dozen cats sounded as a new corridor opened. Not wanting to have the cat's eyes on them anymore they rushed down the pathway. Suddenly they found them selves in another room. This one only had one painting, but it was by far the most disturbing one so far. It had a gold frame and was completely black except for the childishly drawn eyes and mouth that sat in the middle. A tongue stuck out of the mouth, wiggling from one side to the other, in a mocking way.

They chose to ignore it and walked past. When they got to the next door there was a plate next to it.

_The Liars' Room_

Ib got a flash of a destroyed painting with red paint dripping from it, but shook it off. She walked into the room and found six paintings of differently dressed women. Each wore a different colors; green, brown, yellow, blue, white and brown.

"It's her!"

"She's back?"

"It can't be her, the girl was younger!"

"Idiot the real world isn't like ours! Of course she's older!"

"I don't believe it her."

"I second that!"

"Well no one asked you!"

"Shut up!"

Ib blinked owlishly at the arguing women. They were obvious talking about her, but with all their fighting she couldn't understand anything else.

"Excuse me? Hello? HEY!" Matt shouts.

The women freeze before looking at Matt as if just noticing he was there.

"How do you know Ib?" Matt asks sternly, sounding more adult like then Ib had ever heard him.

"She was with the King when he first arrived."

"She helped destroy the old Queen!"

"Long live the Blue King and Rose Queen!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

Ib and Matt sweat dropped as all the women took up the chant. They left the room and suddenly noticed the dolls hanging from ropes. There were 5 and they all looked seemingly identical, except 3 were wearing red shirts with green pants while the other two wore blue shirts with purple pants.

Ib stated to move past them, with Matt following hesitantly behind, when one fell to the ground. It stood up and Ib suppressed a gasp. It's eyes were just empty holes, even without the lids, with a mouth full of small but sharp teeth. Its hair was coal black and hung around its face and shoulders.

It's empty eyes looked them over before grinning, showing all Its teeth. Ib braced her self to run but it just walked around them and to a door she hadn't notice.

It walked inside and came back with a wooden apple in its hands. It held it out to Matt, who just stared back. Its eyebrows fused before shaking it slightly in its hand, a frown turning down its lip.

"Take it Matt." Ib mutters.

Matt shakily grabs it from the doll's hands, making it smile. It then beckons them to follow. They walk back down the hall and opposite of the face to where a pair of red lips seemed to have grown out of the wall.

The doll pointed then to the apple then the lips. It gave a final smile and wave before disappearing around the corner, likely back to its rope.

Ib gently took the apple from Matt's hands and walked up to the lips. She pressed it to the lips and they opened. It chewed for a moment before swallowing.

"That's tasty…' It says in a soft quiet voice. 'I let you pass now, go though my mouth."

Its mouth grew till Ib and Matt could pass though easily. Ib grinned and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling him though before he could protest. They came into a room with sequenced pictures of a guillotine rising in every picture. When they got to the final one it had disappeared completely.

"Watch out!" Matt suddenly cries, pushing her forward and throwing him self back.

Ib heard more then saw the large blade hit the ground, cracking it. She shuddered and leaned against the wall. When the blade disappeared again Matt rushed to her side, looking her over.

"Are you ok? Were you hurt?" He asks.

Ib smiled shakily. "No…I'm fine. Just a little spooked."

Matt nodded and they continued walking. They went down a red flight of stairs and down a red hall before coming to another large room.

Two statues, one blue and one red, took up most of the room. They looked like that had been statues of praying women that were melted.

Ib walked up to the blue one and read its plate. "Uh."

She turned to the other and did the same. "Ah."

"Can you not read it?" Matt asks, looking over her shoulder.

"No, that's what they're called. 'Uh' and 'Ah.'" Ib says with a curious look.

She moved past the other art till she came to a painting of a beautiful woman wearing red. She had brown hair and red eyes, much like Ib her self.

The woman's frame suddenly fell to the floor. Her upper chest came out of the painting. Matt was about to run but the woman spoke.

"You don't need to run." She says in a melodic voice. "It is good to have you back, my Rose Queen." She lowered her head in respect.

Ib blinked. "What do you mean, 'Rose Queen'? The other lady paintings said something about that."

The Lady in Red looked Ib over before nodded as if she had just confirmed something. "It, sadly, is not my place to tell you. Though you will meet the one who can soon."

She took a key from the folds of her dress and handed it to Ib. "Beware the headless mannequins and dolls, they have not taken kindly to the change in royals, and will kill both of you any chance they get. Protect your roses with your lives, if you don't you will lose it."

With that she crawled away. Ib and Matt moved over to the door and unlocked it.

It looked like a small library. Ignoring the books they walked to the other door and went to the next room.

They found a vase with water in it. They turned to the right and came to a room with one of those creepy faces. They were walking past it when suddenly it spat on Matt.

He cried out in pain and fell backwards. His rose fell out of his jeans and three petals wilted off.

"Matt!" Ib says worriedly.

"I'm fine." He grunts as he pushes him self up. He picked up his rose and looked back at the three petals on the ground. "I think that hurt more then it should have, why?"

"The flowers are tied to our very souls, it the flower dies…" Ib mumbles.

"We die." Matt finishes remembering the Lady in Red's words.

Ib took his rose gently and went back to the vase. Matt followed her and watched her put it in the water. In the places that the three petals had wilted from three new petals grew in seconds.

Matt gasped as the dull pain completely left him.

Ib smiled and handed it back to him. "If you're ever hurt put it in a vase with water and it will heal it."

Matt smiled and they continued on.

After going though several other rooms, sometimes solving puzzles, and other times the distance voice would clear a pathway for them. They had tried to talk to it, but it never answered.

They finally made it to a room with a large frame without a painting. A couch sat in the middle of the room and a few book cases covered the walls.

"Let's rest here." Ib mutters sitting on the ground and resting her head on the couch.

"It's ok, you can take the couch." Matt says pushing her on the couch and he lied on the ground next to it.

Ib just nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

_Memories flashed in Ib's mind; going to the gallery, seeing the paintings, falling into the Fabricated World. Meeting a lavender haired man, but when he said his name it was distant and hard to hear. Running from the Ladies in Red/Blue/Yellow/Green. Being chased by the headless mannequins. Meeting Mary. Getting separated from the man and looking around with Mary. _

_Finding Mary was a painting and her almost killing the man. All the bonding time she spent with the man. _

_Another memory slowed down slightly. The man and Ib were resting against a wall after being chased though several rooms. Ib curled closer to the man coat and smelt smoke and lemons._

_"Why do you smell like smoke?" Ib asks hesitantly._

_The man looks surprised for a moment before smiling. "I don't smoke but my father did. This was his coat, ' He gestured to the coat he was wearing and pulled a lighter from his pocket. 'this too. He pasted away when I was a little kid, around your age, Ib. I loved his coat because he always hid lemon drops in it. When I got old enough to fit it my mom gave it and the lighter to me. I mostly carry the lighter around for emergences."_

_"Oh." Ib mutters before a comfort silence fell on them again. _

_Falling into the toy box with him. Mary taking his rose for instead of hers. Mary plucking off his petals and he dies before her own eyes. Burning Mary's painting and in turn Mary her self. Give the lighter back to the dead man and finally returning to the human world…_

_Only to forget all of that._

_The memories suddenly stopped. The man was standing a few feet away. He turned to her and his eyes seemed to glow with happiness and relief. "You're back, Ib. I missed you for so long."_

_She rushed forward, about to hold him but the 'world' around the two shuddered. _

_The man looked up worriedly. "Don't worry, Ib. I will be there soon, just call my name and I'll be there!"_

_Ib didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and remember his name. To get to know him and be together again._

Ib woke with a gasp as a scream rung in her ears. She sat up and saw Matt being held by two mannequins as a small doll started plucking the petals off his flower. Four already lay withered on the ground, and soon a fifth joined them.

Ib rushed forward and pulled the flower from the doll's hands. It grinned evilly at her and Matt was thrusted next to her. She looked for an exit but they were surrounded.

She remembered the man from the dream and a distant memory came to the front of her mind.

_"Ah, I still haven't asked your name. How foolish of me! Well I'm Garry. And you are?"_

_"…I'm Ib."_

Ib opened her mouth and screamed for the only person she knew that could save them.

"GARRY!"

Just as the name left her mouth something navy blue burst though the door. Before she could see what it was she was hit on the head by someone and darkness greeted her.

Ib woke from a dreamless sleep. There was a dull pounding in her head and she winced softly. She sat up from the bed she was laying on. It was in a diamond shape with black sheets and blackest with white pillows and accents. She stood up and slipped her shoes, where had been sitting by the bed, on and walked out of the room.

The next room was different shads of grays and blues. When she saw Matt talking with one of the Ladies in Red she ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Matt you're ok!" She says happily.

"Ib?' Matt asks in surprise. 'What are you doing up? You should be resting!"

Ib smiled. "I'm fine."

"I hope you are." A smooth voice says from behind them.

Ib turned slowly. The soft looking skin; the wind blown lavender hair with four darker streaks; the worn navy blue coat with faded green tee. Light brown pants with leather belt and dress shoes. Finally as she made eye contact with the man her ruby eyes met rich blue ones.

The man smiled slightly, eyes softening even more. "Ib."

Ib's eyes tear-ed up as she ran to his and wrapped her arms around him. "Garry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Garry! I let Mary kill you and I didn't do anything about it! Then I left you here alone! I'm so sorry!"

Garry's eyes widened in surprise before becoming half lidded as he stared at her lovingly. "Oh, Ib. I never blamed you, never, because…"

Ib looked up at him, as she was only eye level with his nose. "Yes…?"

Garry smiled and held her chin. "Because I loved you, because I _still _love you. I am the Blue King of this world, and even if you don't love me back you will always be my Rose Queen."

Ib tear-ed up more as she throw her lips forward and locked them with Garry's.

They stood there for a moment, everything around them forgotten. When they broke apart they were panting slightly, cheeks red and smiles on their faces.

Matt smiled. He was glad his friend/sister had finally found someone who cared about her, and her caring for him in return.

Garry turned to him and sighed. "I guess it is time for you both to return to the real world."

Matt frowned. "Why aren't you coming with us?"

Garry looked down sadly, holding Ib's hand. "I can't for many reasons. One being I died here, so I'm forever bound to this world. The other is only as many that came in can go out."

Ib had a deep look of thought before she turned to Garry. "Would there be a way for me to stay here without having to die?"

Garry gave her a confused look. "Yes you can talk to the leader or royal of the world, me, and tell them you accept to stay here. Your rose would 'die' and become a fabricated one, but you wouldn't die. But Ib, don't you want to go back to the real world? With your parents and Matt? I can't ask you to stay here with me."

Ib looked at Matt and an understanding went between them. She turned back to Garry and looked him in the eye. Her eyes showed affection and love. "Blue King of the Fabricated World I accept to join your gallery."

They watched as Ib's rose wilted, but she looked perfectly fine, and grow back but this time it looked more fake.

Garry looked at her in awe before he smiled in disbelief. He picked her up around her waist and spun her around. They laughed happily together till he set her back down and pulled her in for another kiss.

Garry leaned his head on Ib's. "I love you, Ib."

Ib smiled and gave him a small peak on the lips. "I love you too, Garry."

Matt make fake puking sound in the background, making them blush and laugh.

Matt chuckled. "Enough mush! You can do all of that after I'm gone."

Garry lead them back to the mural to the real world. When he touched it the frame disappeared. He nodded to Matt and left to give him and Ib some privacy for their final goodbyes.

Ib hugged Matt, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

Matt patted her back, a few tears falling from his eyes too. "I'll miss you too, Ib."

They exchanged small smiles and with one final goodbye he jumped though. The painting ripped for a moment before becoming solid again, the frame reappeared as well.

Garry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come, my Rose Queen, _our _kingdom awaits us."

Ib smiled, turning her head to kiss him. "Of course, my Blue King."

* * *

**And _Fin_. :P Hope you liked! :D R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
